tiva get there job back
by gilgeva1
Summary: set after season 5 finalle gibbs gets a case that will hopefully get everyone there jobs back and maybe even tiva together at last


set after season 5 finalle

set after season 5 finale.

The group left the directors office, each walked towards there own desk

They sat down in silently- all too shocked to talk. Had this really just happened? And if it did, what did it mean? Why?

After a couple of minutes McGee was the first to break the silence as he tried to ask a question but all he could come up with was "Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer. He looked at them all, got up then left the area.

"Well then I guess its finale." Tony said and began typing.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked

"I'm looking for info on the new gig. Of course- he said this half laughing and in rage- I can't find anything. Hey I know, Probbie, you look it up while ill start packing my stuff, or maybe ill just through it all away!" he almost yelled while he slammed one of his doughnuts into the trash

"Tony" McGee said

"What?"

"Sit down. Relax. Gibbs will find a solution. It'll be fine- we'll probably never even unpack our stuff and be back here by the end of the week"

"Yea. Sure probbie. That's rite. I gave this place everything, I do my job well, and I'm almost promoted- yea! I never told you that but jenny offered me a promotion just before Gibbs came back and I said no! I gave my life to this place. And what do I get? Fired! The second a new director takes over, he decides why not? Let's just replace everyone!"

For a minute there was no response.

"Damn in" Tony said slamming his fist at the table.

"Tony would you please shut up!" Ziva looked at him in tears. Tony just looked back at her.

"So what? So they moved you to a ship. McGee is rite. You'll be back and it will all work out for you. You have to know that! I have to go back to my country, to my old job and my father. There was a reason I came here, all you know is part of the story. It lasts over 20 years! Ari is only the latest and now I have to go back there. I'm not American or federal or anything. Just a liaison. There is no way they'll get me back. It's over for me!"

"Ziva…. I am so sorry! I didn't even think of that"

"No of course not, you were busy thinking about yourself like usual"

"Ziva come on" McGee tried to middle- man.

"Ziva were partners"

"Not anymore"

"Gibbs will find a way" said McGee

They all just looked at each other no one knowing what to say, what to think.

"I have to go" Ziva suddenly said and got up carrying her bag.

"Were you going?" McGee asked

"To get a drink and then multiply it by a lot"

"I m going to get drunk enough to not care when I land back in Tel- Aviv, and hopefully sleep for a week after that"

"Sounds fun" Tony said while rising to join.

"Uh guys that might not be the best idea- what if something comes up? If someone comes looking for us and can't find us?" McGee tried…

"A- We have a phone, B- worst case what will they do- fire us? Its way after shift and we all just got screwed. I think a drink is just what the doctor ordered."

And with that all three of them left.

Chapter 2:

"Oh hello Jethro, I am so sorry dear friend, but you should know, the natural way was near and painful, at least this way was quick and for reason." Ducky greeted Gibbs at autopsy.

"What's that? To protect me? She should have told me what was going on. This wasn't about me. This was about her... and partly you- why did you hide secrets from me?"

"If by that you mean her illness, simply because she asked me to and it was not my place to intervene."

"What do you call helping her?"

"All I did was a little blood work, after I told her that once it got to serious she would tell you."

"You could have"

"Jethro"

"I know. Sorry"

"For what dear friend. You're supposed to grieve. Here lets poor some scotch"

"It's not just that"

"Then what?"

Just then Abby walked in

"Hey Ducky do you know what's going… Gibbs! You're here! What happened there?"

"Were?" asked Ducky

"The director's office, well acting director, and well I guess now director or maybe he's still temp…"

"Abby?" Ducky interrupted

"The director just split the team" Gibbs said looking at the floor.

Abby looked at him in amazement couldn't believe what she had just herd.

"Oh my" said Ducky.

"How could this happen? Why?" asked Abby

"I don't know. He gave no explanations. They were all reassigned; I get my new team in the morning"

"You're joking"

"Afraid not duck"

"No more Tony? Or McGee? Or... oh my god ziva!"

"She's going back home"

"Apartment home?"

"Not exactly"

"Gibbs we have to stop this"

Gibbs said nothing.

"Where are they?"

"Knowing them and what I'd do- probably went for one hell of a drink"

"We're going there rite? We're going there and we'll think of a way, we'll think of something… no you guys go and ill try to get some dirt on the guy. Then he'll have to…" Abby started

"Abbs you and duck go, I got to take care of some stuff" Gibbs said.

"Rite. You go convince him to bring them back. Give him the look!"

"Good luck" ducky said and the two walked out on there way to see there friends.

Chapter 2:

"I can't believe this is happening" said Abby. Ducky paused for a minute and just smiled.

"There they are. Brave face my dear girl" Ducky said and swinged the door of the bar open, to find all three of there friends shooting glasses rite from the bar. Words were obviously of little use at this particular moment.

"These seats taken?" Abby tried to ask with a smile.

"hey Abb's Duck- it ok if I call you that now seeing as how we wont be working together anymore?" said Tony

"Don't talk like that Tony, Gibbs is going to find a way to bring you back."

"HA" Ziva practically chocked on her drink.

"And how exactly is he going to do that Abby? It's done. I'm screwed and you get a new team. Lechaim!" she said as she took another shot and ordered the next one.

Abby walked over to Ziva and hugged her.

"Abby?"

"I'm not letting you go. Gibbs will think of something and until then you are not leaving. You're not going anywhere"

"What about me?" McGee finally said something

"What about you McGee? You were just reassigned- she is being sent out of the country. Have some sympathy"

"No one is being sent away. Gibbs will make sure of it. Worst case ziva will just be home for a couple of days before Gibbs has her officially. It'll be fine." Said ducky in efforts.

Just them Gibbs walked in.

"Gibbs" Abby came running and through herself at him. "Tell us you figured it up"

"Gear up!" "You did?" asked ducky in amazement while the team was shocked and confused. "Fornell just called about a case. For now you're still my team. We'll deal with things when the time comes but now we have work to do"

"Actually" Dinozzo started another bottle of beer "you have work to do with your new team. New bies- get that McGee? You're no longer my Probbie. Jethro gets a whole new set of new ones. Directors approval and all!" "Dinozzo shut up. You need some coffee to sober up. Ziva I'm guessing that the assignment will do that for you and McGee from what I can tell you've barley finished your first beer. Tony your senior field agent. My senior field agent. TRUST ME. For now I'm still your boss and we'll handle the director latter. That finishes the pep talk for me. Now, Gear up. We got a case. And I go by Gibbs or Boss till the day you're fired. That's not today" he said and marched out of the bar. They all sat there for a minute contemplating what they had just herd. Was there really a plan? "NOW"!! They herd him yell. All jumped up. "Shotgun" Tony laughed. Abby hugged Ducky. "You do know it's not as simple as that" "I know but it's him." "Indeed my darling indeed!" and they smiled together while the car with there team drove to the crime scene.

"What do we have?" Gibbs came asking automatically. Fornell looked at him for a minute- "I didn't mean you had a crime scene I meant your new team will most likely have a case in the next few days. This is FBI jurisdiction. Not NCIS."

"Then why the hell would my team have a case during the next few days?"

"Because of the circumstances. The victim is wearing a navy uniform, though she's not and it's involved with a top secret case so I can't give you the detailed of it"

"So you called me here to tell me you can't tell me anything?"

"No, I called you to give you a heads up. I heard about your team being broken up and that you'd probably find a thousand excuses to pin your new team to they're desks while you get them back. Think of it as a slap in the face. Bastard to bastard. You're going to need that team so I suggest you get used to the newbie's and get them prepared because you're going to need them. For now- get out of my crime scene"

And with that Fornell walked away.

"What is it?" asked Tony not sure what has just happened.

"We're going back to NCIS. Pretend we're parked on the other side of this place and we're in separate cars."

"Boss? " McGee asked

"We can't enter the crime scene but we can get a look from around. If you can sneak pictures the better. Walk around for a bit but don't be too obvious. Fornell won't make a scene if you won't. Meet back in the car in ten. Go"

The three of them began circling around peaking in every few steps. This had to be the strangest thing. Not because of the case but because of the way they were investigating- were they investigating?

"Duck Abbs- we got something" said Gibbs on the phone

"You found a way already? Abby asked in excitement.

"Yea there is a case"

"I don't get it"

"Fornell gave us a heads up. For the so called new team. Tony Ziva and McGee and checking it out from the outside for now. So you have to missions ahead"

"I am ready!"

"when we get back we have to start backseat solving this case so we have stuff to go on when it reaches us, but more importantly you are going to give the new guys a crash course that they wont understand when they arrive with lots of homework and reading materials with Ducky so we can keep them out of our way"

"But what about the director?"

"I'll handle that"

"On it"

Gibbs hung up and whistled his team to return to the car.

The mission was on.

"What have we got?" Gibbs started

"People that have no clearance to be here" Tony said.

Gibbs gave him the look

"Ok ill try that again. Megan Farecall. Heard the info from the feds. Young not sure about history and real ID but she wasn't from around"

"I got pics" McGee said as he started running the name and posted the photos on the plasma.

"Good thing we're along. The director wouldn't like this" Tony remarked

"Yea" Gibbs agreed

They all stared at the pictures on screen.

"She's not navy" Ziva said

"How do you?" asked McGee

"She only has the uniform. No shoes, tags anything. And by her looks she's not American either"

"All that from a picture?"

"Good thing her face isn't bloody"

"Witch begs the question- how did she die?"

They went through all the pictures.

"Nothing. What happened to her?" Tony asked

Gibbs turned to leave

"Boss?" Tony asked

"Going to get duck. When I get back I want to start hearing theories"

"Seriously?"

Gibbs walked over to Tony and looked at him. The head-slapped him"

"Thanks Boss" Gibbs smiled and walked away

Tony formed a small smile

"What?" Ziva asked

"Campfire"

"No way. No. Not happening. Remember last time?"

"This isn't last time and we don't have anything to go on. We need all our heads together"

"Yes we do" said Abby emerging. She immediately came to Tony and hugged him.

"I am so glad you're back- yes McGee all of you"

"Well we're not back yet" Ziva said

"You will be. So what do we have?"

"a campfire"

"Seriously?... you know what? It is a good idea!"

"Ha!"

"Fine" Ziva said.

"Duck we need you" Gibbs came walking into autopsy

"Is there a case?

"Yea"

"Where?"

"Here"

"The body's here? It's not at the gate is it?"

"Nope it's not in the building"

"I don't fallow"

"We don't have the body. The FBI does. We have pictures."

"Does this have anything to do with your plan?"

"Yes"

"Let's go then"

"What have we got?" Gibbs and Ducky

"Well a cause of death would help with the theories"

"well by the pictures you have all I can really do is estimate that its something internal but I need more then this for something more conclusive" Ducky said disappointed

"Give me something" Gibbs said looking around at his team.

Just them McGee's computer beeped "I got something boss- apparently the picture was good enough to get an ID. Her real name is Wassima Wallad. Came here about six months ago on a tourist visa to see her brother Walled also on tourist visa. No other information though…"

"What about on the brother?" Gibbs asked

"Well lets see" he said and began typing

"Ok brother- Wallad. Wow ok he was denied visa a few years because of suspicion of terrorism, they only authorized him these last few months, doesn't say how he convinced them though…"

"Doesn't matter, he's here and he's up to something"

"You think he killed his own sister?" Tony asked confused

"Only if she was sleeping with a sailor but considering the fact that the uniform isn't real I doubt that" Ziva said while thinking out loud and turned to face them

"Yes I know. Prove it" she said as she reached Gibb's face

"How are we supposed to do that exactly? We have nothing… no information, no body it's not even our case yet…" Tony said.

"When its ours we'll be prepared" Gibbs said and began walking away

"Were you going boss?" McGee asked

"To find out when that is- stay"

They all sat down looking at each other

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and as usual pressed his red button, then dialed his phone.

"Fornell, what have you got?

I know that but I need the information ASAP. Actually I need the case ASAP.

No I don't want to wait for the new team, I need it now.

We can take over from wherever doesn't matter how preliminary you know that

You're kidding. There is no way this is about credit

You're giving us this anyway. Even if you don't want to

Well because once you present the case it'll bump and you know it

My team needs this now!

Just give me the damn case.

Fine. But if its not here in two hours we'll be there ourselves to get it" and hung up.

2-3 hours latter:

"Talk to me" Gibbs came into Abby's lab where he found his entire team

"Well she was murdered, not by her brother but by a friend turned foe" Tony started

"And before you ask how we know- he left one hell of a note" Ziva said showing Gibbs 2 pictures. One of her stomach and one from inside her clothe.

"she was killed by this new stuff- nothing we've ever seen but nothing to surprising, I mean the part of us never seeing it is surprising but the part about the stuff itself isn't, but then again when you think about it is surprising we've never seen it… - Gibbs gave her a look- sorry, its made of some substances that when combines together paralyze you and slowly stops your heart in 20 minutes.

"Do we have why? Where they got the stuff?"

"well that's the thing- you can make it… you can by the materials in most stores it's the making part- only people that went to school, but seriously like second degree or high risk project stuff would know how to make it, because even though the stuff is everywhere the combination on it is delicate and you have to be really precise about how much to use how to mix and that sort of thing"

"And the part about why?"

"Nothing yet" McGee said half face down.

"Then go get me something" Gibbs said as they all left the lab.

"Are you worried? You are aren't you?" Abby asked.

"Listen we need all the information by morning."

"You mean more that what we have now?"

"Abbs"

"My babies are working when I get the info you'll know. Don't worry Gibbs, they'll stay" by the time she finished the sentence he was already on the way out.

Back in the pit the gang sat each at there desk trying to find more leads as Tony's phone rang

"Hello? Oh hey… I'm great… you?

Oh yea about that.. Something came up at work,

Yea I know thanks for the reminder, it was delayed.

Because my boss said so

He isn't former till tomorrow

Look this is who I am

Look Claudia…

Anna?

Lauren?

Natalie? Of course I remembered! Natalie come on, I just got mixed up

But!"

"So… who was that?" Ziva asked

"Apparently Natalie"

"So you're dating again?"

"Got to get back on the hoarse"

"That applies only to one date at a time"

"Last time I tried that"

"a- it was a mission b- you fell for her c- you grew up!"

"And got involved way over my head and ended up with her father being murdered and her charging me with murder!"

"Again it was a case. Neither of you killed her father it had nothing to do with that"

"Still"

"Still what?"

"Since when is this your business anyway?"

"We are partners"

"Yea well not anymore"

Ziva said nothing

"I'm sorry" "Ziva come on I'm- Ziva started typing and Tony realized talking now wouldn't help- sorry…"

After a minute Ziva got up and left her desk.

"Ziva"

"Don't!..."

"What was that?" McGee asked

"Nothing. Go back to McGeeking. We don't have that much time" Tony said and just starred.

Just as Ziva reached the edge of the room, a hand pulled her in to the ladies room

"Abby?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Ziva I herd you"

"Herd what?"

"You getting all mad"

"I'm not mad he's rite"

"Ziva"

"Ok fine I am. We are partners and he thinks just because he gets transferred to a boat he has the short hey-stack!"

"Its short straw..."

"Whatever. I have to return to Israel for god's sack."

"But that's not what you're mad about"

"What?"

"You know that. You know that's not what Tony meant. That it's just how he deals. You're mad about the call"

"What Call?"

"Melissa Maria or whoever he was supposed to go out with today"

"What?"

"You have a thing for him"

Back at his desk Tony just sat there and looked blank. Too many thoughts were going through his mind and he could no longer concentrate. He stud up.

"Where you going?" McGee asked

"Wash my face" Tony answered and walked away, but stopped soon enough as he herd voices he soon recognized as Ziva and Abby. Since when did they have girl talk? What the hell, he hid behind the wall to eavesdrop.

"I don't date co-workers, I can't get involved with them that much. You know it"

"That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for them"

"Yes it does! You cannot feel that way for a partner. Partners don't fall in love. It risks everything"

"Fall in love?" Abby asked a little surprised. "ziva I had no idea it was that much"

"What was?"

"You feeling that way about Tony…"

"Abby"

"Why are you ashamed of it?"

"Who said I am?"

"You're hiding it"

"I'm Mossad. I am a Mossad agent. We don't feel that stuff!"

"For starters you're human and that means that you do… but besides, you've been here for three years as an NCIS agent. Not Mossad"

"Well that'll be over in a few hours"

"No it wont you can trust Gibbs- but even if it were wouldn't you want to do something about it before its to late?"

"To late for what? Nothing would ever happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's Tony. The only person that ever made him feel anything was a lie. I mean look at him. The man is already the playman he was before!"

"You mean playboy"

"Whatever. He just cancelled on a woman and he couldn't even remember her name!"

"That only means he doesn't sea her like that yet. It doesn't mean anything about you"

"Exactly. He doesn't think anything about me. He doesn't even sea himself as my partner anymore let alone anything more"

"Ziva come on"

"I mean really, does he really have to go through every single woman in America before he realizes I'm rite in front of him?"

"Wow- how long have you felt like this?"

"Since before jean"

"How did you…?"

"Because I am a professional that has these feelings that she's not supposed to have to a man – her partner of all who wouldn't sea it or feel the same if I kissed him. He'd probably think it was a joke or something"

"Well yea but if you'd tell him then maybe…"

"Maybe what? Maybe he'd say sorry and let me down easy? And then what I go back home heartbroken to my father? Yea that will work just great"

"You're wrong. I think he does like you. I think he does think of you that way only maybe he just hasn't realized it yet. Remember how jealous he was when you were undercover, and how over protective he always is of you? Even though he knows your mad skills and that you could probably kick his ass but still... That means something..."

"You think so?"

"I think you should talk to him. He might surprise you- but other then that- lighten up. You have a case on your hands with potential to bring you back here. Take the chance. Solve the case. General maspec and all his friends are working in the lab and I'm here. We can do this. We can get you back."

"Since when do you like me?"

"Oh it came slowly, but I do. And when Abby is on a mission..." and she saluted. Ziva laughed. "Thank you Abby"- "come on lets solve this".

Tony just stared at them. He could barley believe what he had just herd. Ziva was at least partly rite. He hadn't thought about them as a couple. Not that much- well ok maybe a little especially lately but that was normal for him. But she was more then just a partner to him. She was someone he really cared about, he had just never realized it might actually mean something, and he never thought that Ziva felt that way about him. And now with case? Wow! He saw them move in his direction. They were going back to the center. Move now!

"Hey there McGee. How's it going?" McGee looked up at him

"McGee?"

"McGee Mcgoogle… to much names so little time" Tony sat down in his chair

"Ok…" just then Ziva and Abby came back, and stood next to Ziva's desk looking at the paperwork

"Are you ok?" McGee asked

"Yea why not?

"Because a minute ago you said you had to take a minute and wash your face and now you look even more nervous then before"

Ziva and Abby looked at each other. Did he hear the conversation?

"Yea I got half way and then I thought of something"- he got half way?? That means he stopped around were they were talking. Dear god did he hear the conversation?

"What did you think about?" Ziva asked half scared

"What? Tony asked

"When you got half way and thought of something- what was it?

Tony just stared at her for a minute and then she gave him an asking look

"Oh I um- he started shuffling through his paperwork and looked into his computer screen and in an instant was thankful, something had just jumped rite in front of him- her brother was a biology major a few years ago. No conclusive stuff but wouldn't be the first time.

"For what, an honor murder?" McGee asked

"No I don't think so. He used the weird stuff, she was in a sailor uniform, no boyfriend in sight, I think this is something else" just them Gibbs came in.

"Keep talking"

"Well I think they were planning something and either she finished her roll or she was getting in the way so he got rid of her"

"Bolo on the brother"

"On it" McGee said and started typing.

"Good work" Gibbs said and sat down

Tony couldn't help but just stare at Ziva as she sat down. Then she looked up and their eyes met. He half smiled at her, and she half opened her mouth. "He herd! Oh god!" she thought to herself and closed her mouth as the two of them kept starring at each other.

"Get back to it" Gibbs said

It was now 4 am and everyone was tired.

"I got something" McGee said

"Me two" Tony jumped

"Me first – McGee began- I cracked airport security, the brothers best friend came here a month ago, could be the step brother on pretence. His visa expired a month ago with no record of him leaving

"Now me- the sister called the police a couple days ago and set with the DA and the police to turn her self in and give them her brother and a friend for protective custody"

"You were rite" Ziva said

"Where does the friend live?" Gibbs asked

"Let's see… this is going to take a while"

"No time McGee"

"I'm on it"

Half an hour latter Ziva left the room

"Where to? Gibbs asked

"A break." She said.

"A break?"

"Yes. We can't do anything without the address, there's nothing I can do about that, I am not in full strength considering everything and I need to be when McGee gets the address. So I'm taking a break" she said and walked away.

"Tony"

"Yea?"

"Get over here" Gibbs said and left his desk as he walked to the stares

"Yea boss?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ziva have been sending each other looks and acting weird around each other most of the night. Anything I should know?"

"Boss?"

"Did something happen between you?"

"No… not yet anyway"

"Not yet anyway?"

"Well I don't know"

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"Just that. I don't know. Nothing happened so far but..."

"Are you counting on something? Are you involved over your head?"

"I don't know. What does this have to do with..?"

"it has to do with you not being focused. With rule 12. There's a reason why I have those rules"

"Weren't rules meant to be broken?" DiNozzo asked with half a smile.

Gibbs gave him a look

"Look boss I don't know. All I know is that there's something there. We just – I just haven't figured it out"

"I can't have you overly involved like this"

"If there was something it would only help. All it would mean is that I'd try to look after her and stuff a lot more"

"She doesn't need you watching her every move. She is incredibly high skilled and you know that. And I need you focused on this case"

"I am focused. Id something would happen I would hide it."

"You mean lie to yourself and your superiors and make things worse"

"No I mean I would do my best to keep it out of the work place."

"You can't, a special agent cant. It risks everyone"

"Not if the other side is also a special agent, they can also protect themselves and we both know the risk"

"DiNozzo!"

"Look I don't know yet, but respectfully if something would happen it would only be our business"

Gibbs just gave him a look

"You're a good agent. I'd hate to sea you through that all away"

"I'm not. I won't."

"If you start slacking off your in trouble"

"Yes sir! Boss…"

"Ok" Gibbs said, half smiled and walked away, fallowed by Tony

After an hour McGee finally yelled "I got it I got the address"

"Were?"

"On the lake. Rite on the lake" McGee said and put it on the plasma

"Gibbs, there's something going on there" Ziva said

"Well yea…"

"No I mean on the other side of the lake. This morning- there's a drill. Marines. There families get to come watch and then there's a pick-nick for them. In the middle rite after the drill that's supposed to take half an hour there's a ceremony. That's what I mean. There's a reason that's were he lives. He's planning something there. They are planning something there"

"When does the event start? Gibbs asked

"Around six thirty seven" Ziva answered.

"Ok that gives us an hour and some before the thing starts. Are you to good to go? He looked at both Tony and Ziva who for a second looked at each other confused and answered almost simultaneously YES- ok then. McGee you're with me we're going to the event and sea what's going on from there. Tony and Ziva you're at the house, go"

Just as they all began to leave, Vance came in.

"Gibbs? Dinozzo, David and McGee? Exactly what is going on? What are you doing here?"

"Working a case" Gibbs said plainly.

"They don't work here"

"Actually we do until 9:30" Denozzo said

"Gibbs?"

"We have a bomb or something else"

"Then alert the authorities"

"We are the authorities"

"No. you are. They are not. Your new team will be here Gibbs. Until then alert who ever and send them home"

"I can't do that. Those people don't know how to deal"

"They are marines aren't they?"

"Not mine. These are and I don't trust anyone else"

"Then thankfully it's not your call"

"We have less then two hours to do this now you can either stand here and argue with me for that time killing those people or you can let US go do our jobs" Gibbs said looking Vance in the eye.

"This wont work. You have a new team"

"We'll sea about that"

And Gibbs walked out fallowed by the rest.

Tony and Ziva headed to the car.

"I'm driving." Ziva said automatically

"I'm dead" Tony said and after a second looked at her. She had her mad poker face. "I'm sorry"

"You did hear us!"

"Not all of it"

"How much"

"Um"

"Tony!"

"What do you want me to say?" they reached the car.

"Nothing" she said as she unlocked it, they both sat in and she started driving

"You're upset"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Ziva"

"Did you think I would be happy that you are listening in on a private conversation?"

"No, I mean I don't know, that's not the point"

"Then what is?"

"That you invaded my privacy"

"You're rite. I'm sorry"

After a minute Ziva broke the silence

"So?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"No…"

"You have something to say"

"About what?"

"Tony!"

"Look I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. You were rite and wrong. I never would have guessed it. I mean we're partners."

"Fine"

"You're mad"

"No I am not"

"Ziva"

"Look first they tell me I'm going back to Israel, then you here that conversation and don't feel the same way"

"I didn't say that"

"You don't have to- then we get another case that keeps us up all night and all morning when the new director doesn't even approve of us but why should I care after all I'm going home in less then 12 hours!"

"You're not going home. Gibbs gave us this case to keep us you know that"

"Also great. You heard me and Abby talk, and have nothing to say except I don't know! And you're back to playdating again"

"playwhat?"

"On the phone before"

"She was a blind date I've never even met her before. Those names weren't other girls! I was trying to remember her name. Getting fired was hard on me two you know."

"Still"

"Still what? I don't say I love you rite now and that makes me an evil guy? Would it make it better if I lied? I mean hell we've seen what happens on both- just ask jean- oh wait you can't!"

"It's not the same thing she was a case"

"Doesn't matter. I fell for her and lied to her. The reason doesn't matter. Only what I did and how it turned out"

"Of course the reason mattered"

"As I recalled when you found out you were mad at me for not telling you"

"No I wasn't I was just a little hurt. And I have the rite to be but you were on mission and I understood that. You couldn't tell anyone it would jeperdise everything"

"Then why were you hurt?"

"Well because even though you couldn't tell me we are still partners and you could trust me and because I saw you with her"

"What?"

"Not physically but I saw how you were, and how you.. I mean Tony… I was jealous ok?"

There was silence for a minute.

"Look just forget about it… "Ziva finally said

"Ziva"

"Can you please just forget about it? Go back to being partners? Even if its just for a couple of more hours?"

"Ziva you can't …"

"Tony!"

"I care about you Ziva. A lot."

"But not like that."

"I'm not going to lie to you or say something I don't mean"

"Ok then"

"But I'm not counting it out either."

"What?"

"What Abby said? About me not realizing something, and what you said. You were rite. I'm not going to say how rite you are…"

"What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it your ego? That won't let you just stop? That makes you go on no matter how much damage you cause on the way as long as you're happy?"

"Ziva that's not.."

"And your still going" Ziva said as they pulled over

"I care about you a lot."

"You care about yourself. You said it yourself the only woman you even loved was a lie!"

"No that's the only woman I've ever admitted it to. That's the first woman I let myself get close to. It doesn't mean she's alone on that list! And it doesn't mean you're not on it!"

Ziva just looked at him.

"You were always there even when I hated you for it. You were there. You were supportive and you're you and I'm me. I just… time…" he said as he shook his head.

"Well sorry but your out of time" Ziva said as she left the car.

"Were you going?" Tony asked as he watched her walk away

"To solve this case!" she yelled back and he ran to join her.

They started circling the house when Tony's phone rang

"Yea

Oh hello Mcsmurph, miss me already?

Yea boss… sorry I didn't realize I'm on speaker

Oh you just herd…. Anyway…

Yea we got someone here to. We stop him you stop the other half got it"

He hung up

"That was Gibbs"

"Not McGee?"

"On his phone. It's a double bomb, out guy is going to go in latter and help his guy. They stop there guy we stop ours."

Just as he said that the man noticed them and started running

"Damn" Tony said

"He's heading to the boat" Ziva said as she started running.

The man got on his boat, through his bad in and began untying the rope when they arrived to the docks.

"Its pulling away" Ziva said

"No its not" Tony said as he reached her grabbed her hand and they both jumped on the boat barley reaching it. Tony took a deep breath as he heard Ziva moan his name. He looked up. The man was holding Ziva from the back. At first he didn't understand why she wasn't fighting him when he realized there was a needle in his hand aimed at her neck. He swallows.

"I am guessing if you are here you know exactly what is in this" he said with half a smile

"Put it down. We are federal agents. This won't help you. You won't win either way"

"Watch me"

"You'll be dead before you even get to jail."

"You think that's what I'm afraid of? Death?"

"Yea I know your one of those guys all talk about how your not scarred even looking forward to death as long as you kill someone on the way. I am so sick of that"

The man put the needle a little closer to Ziva. Her eyes opened a little more in fear.

Tony couldn't believe this was happening. It's not possible. First he gets fired then he gets a case to work on, then he finally starts to realize his feelings for Ziva and now this.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What aiming a needle at you girlfriend or attacking the navy?"

"Yea your rite stupid question I take it back"

"I know what your doing and it won't work"

"What won't work?"

"You are not going to stall me enough to get your weapon. In fact through it away rite now"

Tony looked at Ziva and did it.

"Good thank you. Trust me that was for your own good"

"Oh how's that?"

"Once I insert the stuff into her that weight will just be a Burdon for you"

"What do you want?"

"Just giving you a chance for any last words you have towards each other"

"Tony"

He looked at her. She swallowed.

"Forget everything in the car. Were on a mission get it done" she said

"Ziva"

"Just do it"

"But I"

"Sorry times up"

"No!" Tony said as he tries to get closer. The man blocked him with an arm. Just as Tony got through all the stuff was in Ziva. She passed out and fell overboard. Tony punched him and managed to shoot him with the spare as he pulled his phone out and called Gibbs.

"Ziva's down got the guy send an ambulance." he said before jumping in to the water to get her back.

At first he couldn't sea her, the water was going against him. He began swimming harder and harder but it wasn't working. He was almost out of breath and if he wont find her now she's gone. No air … no oxygen…. Can't go on… wait- there she was. He knew it was her. He could Barley Sea her but he just knew.

He got her. Pulled her up and swam her to the shore. He didn't even think of how hard it was. He found her. Now get her back.

He started CPR. Blowing oxygen then pumping her heart. 1,2,3,4,5. more air and again 1,2,3,4,5. Nothing again. Air heart 2345, air heart- "come on ziva don't do this to me". again and again. He stopped for a second to talk to her.

"Don't do this to me Ziva. I can't loose you come on. Not now. I can be a jerk I know that but you're the one that puts me in my place. You're the one that pushes. And you're the one that… you're the one. It took me a little more time but better late then never rite? We owe it to give us a try. We owe it to us to work out. I couldn't say it before but I can say it now. I love you. I do. Even if I didn't sea it before. I do and I am not loosing you so you need to wake up rite now so I can kiss you and tell you when you're conscious. Please. Just wake up."

He took a breath and started again. Big breath, pump the heart, 1,2,3,4,5. "Come on" again big breath and 1, 2,3,4,5. "Damn it Ziva come on. He began punching her heart. "COME ON" it wasn't working. Air heart air heart. Tears were coming down his cheeked. She wasn't coming back. She was almost blue and she wasn't responding. He kept going. He couldn't give up. Not on her. Not when it could be real. "DAMN IT ZIVA COME ON" then suddenly she opened her eyes spit some water and coughed.

"Ziva" thank god. He hugged her close to him she coughed a little and then stabilized. "You're ok. I got you your ok"

"Tony"

"Thank god I was so scared I lost you."

She sat up

"Are you sure you can..?"

"I'm fine"

"I really thought I lost you there"

"For a minute you did… but then…"

"What?"

"I herd you. What you said. I herd it. You really take the last chance don't you? She said with a smile. He hugged her but she pulled back.

"Did you mean it? Or were you just saying that to bring me back?"

He smiled "every word" and pulled her in for a kiss. Neither of them could believe how good it felt. How rite.

"He looked into her eyes. "That just felt so….." he stared. "yes it did" she said and kissed him again. After some time they broke of the kiss and just smiled at each other. Just as they got up Gibbs and McGee showed up. Gibbs rushed to hug Ziva.

"Where's the ambulance?" Tony asked

"No need. McGee is taking her to sea ducky. You and I are going to finish up the paperwork. You're still on for a couple of hours." Gibbs said.

"I don't need" she started to say- but then again? Whatever. She went to the car with a smile.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked Tony

"Well she scared me for a second but she's fine I'm fine the bad guys dead…"

"That's not what I meant. Are you two ok?" this time he asked with a look

"Oh... That... Yea were good"

"Don't make re regret asking"

"Will do, well won't. You guys get whatever it was on the other end?"

"Yea he had the bomb but no code. I guess your guy was still making it."

Now they were sitting in the other car on the way back.

"So we have success. Not bad for a last mission"

"We'll see about that"

"About it being not bad?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and head slapped him

"About it being your last mission"

They all met up at the pin. Ziva had a cup of coffee in her hand and McGee was at his computer

"Were you been" he asked as Gibbs and Denozzo came

"Went to check that everything ended as planned and that the rite credit went to the rite people" Gibbs answered

"You mean?" Ziva asked

"Fornell" Tony said "were fired remember. This wasn't really our case. We just got to help"

"So we did this for?" McGee asked

"Besides its still being your job and saving lives?

"Well yea…" McGee answered

"Because just because others don't know doesn't mean agency doesn't either and as far as I know you still like it here."

"Oh... rite…."

Just then Vance walked in.

"Gibbs just in time. Good work on the case now… wait what are they doing here?"

"Finishing the job"

"They don't have one here"

"They were sent on one and the shift doesn't end for half an hour. They are finishing the job."

"Your new team is here Gibbs. Let them go home. They have nothing to do here."

"My new team has to go down to Abby and Ducky. They have to show them around some stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Stuff. Scientific stuff. The kind they should know"

"For what exactly?"

"In case it comes up. There getting a crash course in everything and I need my guys to finish up this case"

"You can't be serious"

"Hey you decided by yourself the change my team. I trained this team and I know them. Not only do you not consult with me about replacing them but you don't even let me in on who they are where there from what they know or anything about them. I don't know them I don't trust them. There getting a crash course. It'll help them latter in life if nothing else."

"You're stalling"

"And?"

"All you have is half an hour"

Vance said as he walked away.

"Well…" Gibbs said signaling them all to get to work as they did have the case to finish.

An hour latter Vance came in. angry.

"Gibbs, shift has already started your new team is being held up at Abby's lab and your old team is still here when they should be at there new stations."

"Well I'm sure you can get them out of trouble with who ever"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because they solved a case and now there finalizing the paperwork so that your guys don't screw it up having no idea what it's about"

"There, done" McGee said. A moment of silenced.

"You put it on the system yet?" Gibbs asked

"No cant. I don't have the clearance anymore" McGee answered.

"There not getting it either. They are leaving rite now. Just leave the case files over were they are. The new team will upload it."

"They don't know where it goes..." McGee tried to argue.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out" Vance said.

"Well ok then". Gibbs said. He tool what looked like another case file and walked towards Vance.

"You might want to take a look at this"

"What is it?"

"Open it"

Vance did. His eyes practically popped out of there circuits.

"Yes I know about it"

"About what?" McGee asked. Tony signaled him to shut up. If its something Gibbs wants them to know he'll tell them latter for now let him get my damn job back!

"Were the hell did you get that?" Vance asked sounding as he tried to hide how pissed he was getting by the second.

"Keep going" Gibbs said. "There's more"

Vance gave Gibbs a look then turned the pages. And there it was.

"What the hell is this?" he asked

"I thought that was obvious" Gibbs said

"Gibbs"

"It's a signed resignation"

"Boss!" Tony jumped; Gibbs immediately put his hand up to Tony.

"By me and everyone else- well most of them anyway" he continued.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vance said with a growing tone

"Slow today director?" he smiled to himself. He knew that even though the director has no idea what's going on he is already winning.

"It means I resign the minute they leave here without there jobs. It also means that others don't want to work here if I'm not so basically once my team's gone- the one I trained, so is everybody else here and your on your own- with the new guys you hand picked yourself. Now aren't you glad Abby crash coursed them? Maybe you'll actually solve something on your own." He finished this with a smile.

"Boss you can't be serious" Tony finally said. Gibbs turned to him. A look was enough.

"Ok maybe you can" Tony corrected himself

"Gibbs you can't" Ziva tried, but knew there was no point in it.

"Yes. I can" he said. No one spoke.

"Ok get your stuff" Gibbs said. They all got up and fallowed Gibbs to the elevator. Just then it opened. Abby ducky and the new team came out.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked with a perky smile

"For someone who just quite you are awfully happy there Abbs" Tony remarked

"No offence to the new guys but they are so not you Tony- or Ziva or McGee." Abby said.

"And my mother would sure love to have me around more" ducky said with a smile.

"Your resignations are not accepted" Vance said

Gibbs turned around. "I don't need you to except it. All I need you to do is have it."

"You're really willing to do this" Vance asked

"What do you think?... ok then" Gibbs turned again

"Ok." Vance said

"What?"

"You herd me. I said ok". Gibbs turned around

"Everyone gets to keep the job?" Gibbs asked

"Yes" Vance said and walked over to Gibbs. "But I demand respect. Don't think you can pull a stunt like this again. I won't tolerate it"

"Never expected you to"

"Next time it won't end according to your plan."

"I seem to usually get what I want"

"So do I. and I'm director"

"And my team is still here"

"We'll see. You- he looked at the new team- go wait in my office for new instructions. Gibbs you better not disappoint me" he said and turned away. Everyone started going back to the desks

"Nope. We earned the day" Gibbs said stopping them

"I'm sorry what?" Tony asked

"You just had one hell of a day. Go home get some rest and come back energized tomorrow"

"You're giving us the day off? Rite after you got our jobs back?" Ziva asked

"I knew you liked us" Tony said

"I don't want to start training a new team. Besides, I really don't like Vance"

"Got a plan to get ride of him?" Ziva asked

"One thing at a time, Ziva. Go home" Gibbs said

"What about you?" ducky asked

"Someone has to finish the report" Gibbs said

"Gibbs you can't be serious" Abby tried but Gibbs was already on way to his desk

"See you tomorrow" McGee said as the elevator door closed behind them.

They reached the parking lot.

"I'm up for a drink" Ziva said eyeing Tony. He smiled back "sounds great"

"I'm in" McGee said. Tony and Ziva both shared a scared face and gave it to Abby

"actually McGee- why don't you me and ducky go out for lunch?" Abby said as she pulled him away.

Tony and Ziva got into the car- with Ziva as the driver

"No comments?"

"I only got one" Tony said

"And?" Ziva asked. They were now sitting face to face. Tony just looked her in the eye and then pulled her in to an amazing kiss.

After a while they pulled out, Ziva put her foot on the gas paddle so hard Abby ducky and McGee herd Tony's scream, that after a while turned into laughter. And they left. Together.


End file.
